


Sleep the pain

by Selen0phile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff attempt, Friendship, M/M, Taeyong is only mentioned, i wrote this in one sitting, insomia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selen0phile/pseuds/Selen0phile
Summary: Donghyuck can't sleep it's driving him nuts





	Sleep the pain

**Author's Note:**

> My ear is swelling right now and I've been up the whole day. Might as well get something beautiful out of this nightmare state.

Donghyuck has been squirming on his bed back and forth until he couldn't take it anymore. His tears didn't had the chance to dry themselves as he continued to cry while getting up from his damn bed.

He wiped his face and felt digusted from the amount of tears and snot that got stuck on his hand. He then grabbed the nearest dirty laundry and cleaned the hand from then. His right ear have been swelling so painfully for twenty four hours now. It was said to caused by the excessive amount of times of him wearing his in-ears during the concert. In which he never really had the choice and the time to get it changed since the time lapse of the stops are so short.

He did go to the doctor and had been given medication for it but it's not like the pain would immediately go away. He had taken ear drops for the last four hours since midnight but the swelling did not make it easier to sleep away the pain. Every angle he tries, his ear will scream of pain, so horrible it got him stuck into insomiac hours.

Donghyuck has been feeling the pain consciously for twenty four hours now.

Donghyuck thinks he's gonna go crazy.

He has thought of crying and succumb to the pleasure of tiring himself to sleep but everytime he'd close his eyes, feeling victorious, his ear would let him be introduced to the pain he has well known for a day now.

Insomia makes you want to escape...from something he doesn't know, Donghyuck realized. He thought about knocking himself out by crashing his head onto a wall. As crazy as it sounds, it's has gone through his insomiac head, desperate. But he figured he's too coward for that. Perhaps he may have done it and still won't be able to sleep. He could have done it over nothing but a bruising forehead the next morning.

He doesn't know how long he has been muffling his cries as he rock his own body like a mom lullabying his child to sleep--except he's doing it to himself. It may seem pathetic but it makes him calm. He wanted to call for help. But his hyungs are away and he had been sleeping over the dreamies dorm in preparation to their upcoming comeback. It would be so easier if his Taeyong hyung was here. He wouldn't get any single ounce of worry because Taeyong always knows what to do.

He could always call Taeyong but the hyung had been lacking of decent amount of sleep as well. And he didn't want to bother, it's 4 am and no one would want to get up at such hour to babysit an ear swelling brat like him.

His mind wanders to one person though.

Mark Lee.

"He'd hate me for waking him up." He murmurs and sniffs as the tears keep rolling down, streaking on his face.  
But he felt desperate.

He grabbed his phone., not really surprised it had only been a good thirty minutes when it felt to him like hours. He scrolled down his contacts and stopped at the intended person.

He heaves a sigh. Preparing himself to get disappointed that Mark would get cranky over his sleep disturbance or worse, he may not pick it up at all.

"What?" Donghyuck slightly gasps, choking on his own saliva when it didn't even take Mark a second to answer the phone.

"H-hyung...I..." he struggles to find the words.

"Hyuck?" Mark called out.

"I," donghyuck took his time to collect his thoughts. "Why are you up so early?" He started.

Mark was silent for a while before answering. "Recording. I need to prep my throat."

Donghyuck nods fully aware that Mark won't be able to see it. "Hmm,"

"Anything else?"

Donghyuck hums again but he's starting to panic inside. He figured Mark would get impatient if he tries to get his intention be buried by questions he rarely ever asks. "Hyung, I...I can't sleep." He throws to him anyway. If someone is capable of not judging Donghyuck over his vulnerable hours, it would be Mark.

He heard muffled noises on the other line before Mark was back again. Seems like he got up from his bed. "How long?" There was a strong hint of concern tracing from his tone.

Donghyuck was a crying mess now. Snotting everywhere as long as his nose still can. His tears like dam getting destroyed over the simple words. He didn't mind getting as loud as he can since the kids are on the other room and the manager had allowed to sleep on the only vacant room since he's complained of his pain.

"Hyuck, hey now..."

"I'm in so much pain. I hate this. I can feel everything. I can feel it. I want to sleep. Sleep the pain. I've been trying to pass out by crying but it won't stop." Donghyuck's words easily rolled from his tongue, almost fearless when he's sure Mark is listening attentively from the other line.

"Is it your ear? Is it still hurting?"

Donghyuck nods, aware for the second time he looked like an idiot for nodding at nothing. Mark, fortunately, got it that he nodded.

"I want to sleep...hyung." donghyuck whispered desperately. He hates how weak he's at right now. He grabbed the dirty laundry from a while ago and unloads all the snot that has blocked his airways.

Mark isn't speaking anymore. Donghyuck listens to the other line intently. He could hear Taeyong's voice from a distance but he couldn't make out the words.

"Hyuck, you still there?" Mark asked suddenly, making donghyuck jumps slightly.

"Yeah..."

"I'm coming over. Do you have any ice there?" Mark asked while seemingly moving in a hurry.

"The refrigerator's broken--"

"Okay. I'm coming wait for me. I'm gonna hung up." Mark cuts off the line afterwards, leaving Donghyuck staring at nothing for a while trying to figure out what has happened.

It didn't take Mark an hour before he got himself busting quietly over the dream's dorm. Donghyuck almost screamed not over the sudden intrusion but over Mark's hair who has molded itself to look like pineapple. "Hyung, your hair..." donghyuck greeted with a tease. Mark rolled his eyes and puts down the ice cooler on the other side of the bed.

"You good?" Mark asked quietly.

Donghyuck shook his head slowly. Not really trying to hide anything from his friend anymore. If he's weak righy now, so be it. He wanted to be helped.

And help has come.

"Come here." Mark patted on his bed but Donghyuck was hesitant.

"I stink."

Mark rolls his eyes for the second time. "I've smelled worse."

Mark grabbed a washcloth which Donghyuck recognized as Yuta's. His hyung probably grabbed the first cloth he saw in their bathroom without paying attention. Not that Yuta would mind, to be honest.

"Why are you still crying?" Mark whines as he discovered the now gentle and slow streaks of tears coming out from donghyuck's tired orbs.

"It hurts." Donghyuck murmured, getting shy for the first time when he sees Mark staring intently at him.

"Apply this on your swelling ear." Mark pushed the cloth which covered a decent amount of ice on Donghyuck's hand. "It wouldn't take the pain away but it will numb it long enough to get yourself to sleep."

Donghyuck complies before hissing at the cold cloth against his swelling ear. "How do you know all this?"

"Taeyong hyung." Mark answered shortly.

Donghyuck only nods. "I'm sorry."

Mark is frowning this time. "Shut up. I"m glad you asked for help. Your stubborn ass sometimes forget that there are people out there who's willing to help--don't cry! Don't cry!."

But donghyuck is crying. But in happiness now.

"Thank you." He said after a long pause and staring. He licked his lips wet and felt the pain slowly numbing away.

"Getting sleepy?"

"Hmm,"

"Cuddle?"

Donghyuck smiles. Mark reciprocated the act.

"Yeah," he answers, aware that Mark has already postioned himself to the bed as if knowing there's no way he'd say no. "But I stink."

Mark rolls his eyes for the third time tonight. But this time smiling. "And i have pineapple hair."


End file.
